In general, to manufacture cigarettes, various types of leaf tobacco are blended and processed to provide desired flavors and tastes to the cigarettes. The processed leaf tobacco is cut and folded to produce a cut tobacco leaf, and the cut tobacco leaf is then rolled with a cigarette paper to produce a filter-free cigarette. As necessary, a filter may be attached to such a filter-free cigarette.
The cigarette paper may be made with, for example, flax, wood pulp, and the like, and a need to be produced to maintain a burning quality and a taste of a cigarette while the cigarette is being smoked. The cigarette filter may include activated carbon, flavoring substances, etc. The cigarette filter may be embodied as a mono-filter or a multi-filter, and wrapped with a cigarette filter wrapping paper. The cut tobacco leaf and the cigarette filter are connected through a tipping paper that includes fine holes.
The cigarette filter may include a flavor capsule containing therein a flavor or incense. Thus, a user may taste the flavor, for example, a menthol flavor, when the flavor capsule is torn during smoking. Here, strength of the flavor capsule is important. For example, the flavor capsule may need to be torn based on a degree of an external force applied by the user during smoking, while also not being torn when the external force is not applied. Thus, there is a desire for a development of a method and apparatus for manufacturing a flavor capsule having a desirable strength.